Love at first blood
by KiraXGaara
Summary: What will happend when a monster meets Gaara and falls in love with him? will it be love at first sight or do blood need to bind them. this is a story about gaara and my oc Kira
1. She is coming

**chapter 1**

_**She is coming**_

**Kira's P.O.V:**

He doesn't like me.

He hate me.

My thoughts were wild as I pulled my hair.

Why does he hate me? Why!?

I began to scratch my neck.

My heart hurts, it hurts so bad.

My nails was covered with blood. My throat were covered in claw marks, scratches and wounds.

Maybe I was wrong... Maybe he didn't hate me.

Hate.

Me.

He hate me.

HE HATE ME!

I stopped scratching on my neck and began looking for something sharp.

Something to make me feel alive.

A sword.

I need a sword!

"FATHER, COME TO ME, I NEED YOU!"

The air in the room got cold, as if somebody was sucking it out.

"YES FATHER; WE ARE GOING TO COLOUR THE GROUND RED!"

Just like when I killed my mom, baby brother and my dad.

Those bugs who called themselves humans.

Their blood was as tasteless as they were.

But tonight I want somebody else's blood.

I want _his_ blood.

_His_ body.

I want everything of him.

I want the boy who is known as _Sabaku no Gaara._

**Gaara's P.O.V:**

It was a normal night, but one thing was different.

The full moon was up and shukaku had not spoken since I spoke to that girl

That girl.

That pest.

She was no different from the rest.

_No, you're wrong there kid._

My head shot up trying to locate where the sound came from.

_Sigh, I give you one day of peace so you can think about what you have done and you still think she is no different from the re_st.

Shukaku laughed.

_Damn, you are stupid._

"W-what do you mean?"

Shukaku laughed again.

"Shukaku, stop messing around and tell me what you meant!"

_I mean that even I do not know what she is, but she is not human._

"NOT HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT HUMAN!?"

I was furious.

Shukaku was pissing me off.

She had to be human.

She had to.

"_Kid, I meant what I meant. She is not human."_

"So, you are saying that she is like us. A monster"

It went quiet.

Shukaku was thinking.

She had to be human .

She had friends.

She is not feared.

She is just like everyone else.

A human.

Shukaku was quiet a long time.

I began to become impatient.

What was shukaku thinking?

"Shukaku get your damn ass done and tell me what you are thinking!"

"_Calm down kid, this is serious." _

"I will calm down when you give me an answer."

Shukaku was quiet.

I was about to explode but then I said.

_Yes, she is a monster..._

"Then we should go and kill her."

I was about to jump of the roft when shukaku yelled.

"_NO!, ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"_

I was in shock.

Shukaku was yelling at me and he sounded scared..

"What do you mean I am insane?"

"_I mean that she is.. She is..."_

"What!? She is what?!"

Shukaku was quiet again.

_She is far more powerful than us._

"WHAT!?"

No, this is not possible.

She can't be.

She is just a girl.

Nothing more.

No, this is not the time to freak out on.

"How powerfull is she? I need to know."

"_She is stronger than the..."_

I waited.

Like Skukaku said; this is serious.

"_She is stronger than the ninetails."_

**Kria's pov**

"NO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

I made myself ready to chop his head of.

"NO PLEASE DON'T-"

"Shut up you little pest."

My voice was calm.

But not me.

Not inside.

_I want him._

_I want him NOW!_

But first I have to get rid of this pest.

I swung my sword and aimed at the neck.

"NOOOO!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Blood.

Finally.

Now we will not be disturbed.

Now Gaara, where are you hiding?

I heard somebody walking.

Not far from here.

Those silent steps were impossible to be mistaken.

_Gaara. _

"Ready or not, here I come."

**Gaara's pov**

She is stronger than us.

Stronger than Shukaku.

"_Kid, we are in big trouble."_

"What do you mean, Shukaku?"

"_Damn Gaara! Why are you so stupid today? Think Gaara, think!" _

"Think, about what exactly?"

"_Sigh, Gaara you need to check your brain or something."_

"Just tell me what I should think over!"

My brain was working.

It was just Shukaku that was obscured.

"_Gaara, you remember what you said to her this morning?"_

"Yes, I remember that,my battle with Lee."

"_No, not the battle. After the battle." _

She had asked me if I was injured and I answered;

"Why should you care, you little rat?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"_I think you somehow unleashed something."_

"Something?"

"_Yes something, and that something is pissed, and when I mean pissed I mean REAL PISSED!"_

"Why should I care about she is pissed?"

Yeah, why should I care?

I don't care about her.

She may be a monster.

But she is nothing like me.

I will kill her if she comes in my way.

"_You will not stand a chance against her."_

"Shukaku shut up, I can beat her if I want to. "

"_Well good luck."_

" What?"

"_She is coming."_

The air was heavy and cold.

"Damn it! "


	2. The arrival of a monster

_***Okay this chapter is very long, but please read it.**_

*At the end I'm going to ask a questionf for you guys to answer by leaving a review, it will be about the making of chapter three.

*PS: I would highly appreciate it if you could leave a review. I would also like to tell you that Kira is NOT a vampire.  
Enjoy.

* * *

_**The arrival of a monster **_

**Kira's P.O.V**

I watched as Gaara was talking with Shukaku.

_He has not seen me yet._

I arrived a short time after I heard gaara walking.

_I wonder why he has not heard me or seen me yet?_

I let father slip out of my hand.

Father made contact with my shadow and slipped right in.

_I wonder what I should do to him._

I thought about it.

_Kill him?_

_No._

_Rape him?_

_No! Am I out of my mind?_

_Something not so big, and preferably simple._

_Maybe taste his blood?_

_Mmm, yes. Why not? _

Lust started to fill my eyes as I thought about it.

_Where should I bite him?_

_Neck, wrist or right over his heart?_

The thought about licking his blood..

His life source..

The warm liquid from his body..

_No! Focus Kira! Focus._

Images of my body over his,

My tongue licking his wound clean..

Well, what can I say?

It was enough for me to get wet.

_Fuck! This is not the time to get wet on. Not now._

_But I wonder, _

_When I bite him will he:_

_a) Scream because I bite him and are more bloodthirsty than him_

b) Get pissed and try to get me of

Or if I am very lucky:

c) Moan through the pain because it somehow gave him some pleasure.

_I sighed._

_That have to wait._

Most of my anger had disappeared completely.

But it does not mean I will not have my payback.

_I wonder if he know I am coming?_

I looked at his relaxed body.

_He looked so cute, just like when I first met him._

**Flashback**

**Kira's P.O.V**

Where is Aiko and Washi?

I looked around.

Nothing, they seemed to have disappeared in the air.

Those morons just had to run away every time we came to a new village.

It was so frustrating and off course I had to be the one to find them and bring them back again.

Why me?

Why not sensei?

Well simple explanation; because he is a lazy perv and only good for nothing-ninja.

I looked over at our sensei.

He was flirting with one of the female guards.

A sigh escaped my lips. Nothing stops that man.

I looked at the enormous gate in front of me.

_Welcome to Konoha: the place where you will become an chunin._

_Yeah, right._

**Aiko's P.O.V**

We ran through the streets of Konoha,

and stopped at some stores.

Clothing store.

Grocery store.

Weapon store,

and the best of all

A ramen store.

This place was truly beautiful.

And peaceful.

Beautiful and peaceful.

We stopped suddenly.

Straight forward there was a group of kids.

One of them had the same aura as Kira.

It was a boy.

He was short.

Maybe he was younger than us.

He had red hair that reminded me of blood,

blue eyes with no emotion,

a dark aura was wrapped around him.

And worst of all,

he had no eyebrows.

**Kria's P.O.V**

After a while my sensei had finally given up on that female guard.

And like expected,

I had to find the boys.

At least they could make it a little difficult for me.

Stupid boys.

_I sighed. They better have a good explanation._

The air around me was cold.

Not cold like it should be,

but cold like it was something very interesting .

And the smell!

That sweet,sweet smell of blood.

I found myself drool a little.

_It has been a while since I last smelled something that sweet. _

_Hey, wait a second..._

This was not human blood!

No human can have blood that smells that sweet.

Is it a demon?

_No, my instinct told me briefly. _

Demons had more of a bitter scent.

So what was it?

Thoughts and ideas flew through my head.

Not human,

and not demon.

Then what is it?

_Hmm..._

It couldn't be a Jinchuuriki, right?

Or could it?

The smell and temperature was weird.

But it does not mean it was a Jinchuuriki.

It could be my own imagination going wild.

Yes, it was only my own imagination.

But just to be sure,

I had to find where the smell was coming from.

If I am lucky I will find Aiko and Washi on the way.

_Yeah, right as if that will happen._

**Aiko's P.O.V**

That guy was dangerous.

He had the same aura as Kira.

No one has the same aura as Kira!

Kira's aura is dark.

Very dark.

Dark aura means there is evil inside the person's soul.

And this guy had almost the same dark aura as Kira.

This was bad.

This was really, really bad.

I had to get Washi away from here.

" Hey, Aiko?"

"Yes, Washi?"

" I think Kira have found us."

My eyes found his,

and I realized:

He was terrified.

But not for that guy's aura.

It was something dark and cold behind us.

It was hard to swallow.

How could I not have felt it?

This only happens when she finds us.

I turned my head to see Kira walking up to us.

She was mad.

She is always mad when our sensei force her to find us.

I gave her a quick smile to show that we gave up.

When I turned my head,

eight people were looking at us.

Well more on me and Washi,

I had to admit that Washi's face was priceless.

He looked as if someone had been rising from the dead.

And my face was probably the same,

but then I realized something.

I had not seen the others when I was looking at t_hat guy. _

There were two other persons beside him.

One girl with four ponytails and a giant fan on her back.

Her outfit consisted of a single light-purple coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist.

In addition to incorporating, fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. She also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

She looked older than all of us.

Then it was the boy.

He looked like a grumpy black cat with purple face painting.

He had something on his back that looked like a mummy.

There was some hair on it.

Well, what can I say:

It was really creepy.

I moved on to the three children.

They all wore a pair of goggles.

I did not study them too long before I moved on to the next people;

One girl and two boys.

The girl had long pink hair and she wore her forehead protector to keep her hair up.

She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts.

One of the boys was a blond one.

His outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist,

a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back,

a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

It is not like I believe all blonds are stupid,

but this one looked stupid from top to bottom.

Then there was this last boy,

he was one of the famous Uchiha's

onyx cold eyes and black chin-length hair.

His hair was kinda spiky,

so it looked like a duck butt.

His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing ,

a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar ,

and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers,

along with white shorts.

Let's just say that I am very interested in clothes.

I was just about to speak when an angry voice behind me interrupted me

" Aiko and Washi, consider yourselves as being lucky today"

I turned my head only to be hit in the face,

My whole body felt,

and I was pretty sure Washi was in the same boat as me.

Kira was having a bad day,

we were all doomed,

This will be one hell of a day

**Kira's P.O.V**

After I found out were Aiko and Washi was,

I started to run,

but as I came closer and closer to them ,

the smell only became stronger and stronger,

by the time I could see them.

I decided that I should walk up to them,

not only because I wanted to scare the living shit out of them,

but because the smell was almost too much for me.

I wanted to taste it so bad,

but it would only freak people out,

so I had to keep calm and don't lose control.

Washi was the first to see me,

he would normally freak out when I came

so today was no different.

He looked sick when he saw me,

to make it even worse I smiled a twisted grin ,

his face went from sick to panic.

A giggle escaped my mouth,

he looked so damn funny.

When I came closer I could see that it was eight persons staring at them,

none of them were particularly interesting ,

except two people.

One blond,

and one red headed.

The two of them had very high chakra levels ,

my chakra level is also high,

but that is because of father,

and I doubt one of them has a demon soul.

So the blond and the redhead was host of a Jinchuuriki,

two Jinchuuriki's.

Oh joy,

it was perfect,

absolutely perfect.

If there was a god out there ,

he hated me.

Jinchuuriki's blood was tempting alone,

but with two,

jesus christ.

I didn't know if I could control myself ,

this was going to be hard,

very hard.

The blond one had a strong jinchuuriki,

maybe the nine tails?

But he was not so bloodthirsty,

so his blood was not so sweet.

But the redhead was another story,

his jinchuuriki was weak ,

but his bloodthirst,

god it was almost too much.

This must be shukaku,

the most bloodthirsty jinchuuriki in history,

and for me the sweetest blood I had ever smelled.

It was not only the blood that was sweet,

but its host.

His blood red hair looked so soft,

his eyes looked so sad and lonely,

he was a little bit short,

but that was just cute .

But the best was his lips,

they looked so soft and sweet,

I just wanted to run up and kiss him.

No,

that is wrong and weird,

I will not do that,

but maybe I could try it one time?

No!

I began to be more and more puzzled,

why would I want do something like that!?

I just met him,

I don't even know his name !

Why?

WHY!?

Out of my confusion,

_she _came.

Both my hands hit something hard,

I took the control quickly back again,

what had I just hit?

Or who?

To my greatest relief,

it was Aiko and Washi I had hit,

not someone else.

Oh god,

I almost had a heart attack.

I was just about to say something to them when the blond interrupted me.

" Hey! you who do you think you are!? walking up to them and hit them in the face"

FUCK!

What should I say?

_you tell him half the truth._

I opened my eyes and stared him down

"These shits are my teammates and they decided to piss me off so this is their punishment"

I was pretty sure that would do it,

but of course not,

why the easy way?

One of the kids were whispering something to the blonde,

he nodded quickly.

" That does not give you the right to hit them in the face"

Okay,

that was the last drop ,

if he wants a fight ,

he sure just got one.

In one second ,

or maybe a half .

I had him right where I wanted him,

hands around his throat,

squeezed lightly,

my arms was lifting him from the ground.

" Well what are you going to do now blondy"

A heavy hand touched my shoulder.

" Put him down"

My head turned to the source of the voice,

it was Aiko.

" So you are finally awake "

Aiko looked sad.

"Please put him down, we are sorry"

I smiled at him and threw the blond away,

he was weak,

this was disappointing

he has the nine tails sealed inside him ,

but he sure was weak and pathetic.

I hope the red head can fight ,

if not this will just be a boring trip.

" Good boy Aiko, now go and get that moron out of the street and find sensei"

" Y-yes "

He picked up Washi and started to run towards the gate.

Aiko had always been my favorite,

he always did what I said,

always,

he would d-

" What is your name?"

A deep strong voice stopped myself from thinking more about it,

it was the red head,

he sure had a pretty sexy voice.

I turned my head and looked at him with a smile.

" Why should I tell you my name when I don't know yours"

He was surprised by the question,

but did not show it too much.

" Sabaku no gaara now tell me your name"

It sounded more like a threat to me,

but hey I can live with it,

his name was cool,

very cool.

" I am Kira"

" full name"

He was getting angry,

and I liked it.

" I have no last name"

And with that I was gone.

**Flashback over **

Later that day I found out that myself and gaara was in the same hotel,

I was kinda happy,

but it soon turned out that I had a huge crush on him.

I didn't want the orders to think that I was getting soft,

but I couldn't help it.

I felt like gaara was the only person in the whole world ,

that could understand my pain,

and sadness.

My black long hair was covering my face,

but I pushed it behind my ear.

I waited ten minutes before gaara began moving.

_it seems like I have been spotted _.

I stood up.

_Well only one thing to say now._

" let the game begin"

* * *

*So here comes the question, in chapter 3 Kira will bite Gaara. Where do you think she should bite him?

*There are three possibilities:

1) Neck

2) Wrist

3) or right over his heart

*I hope I will get some answers from you, but until next time; goodbye.


End file.
